Eon Wars
by Dark Latios
Summary: My first fan fic story of my two most favorite pokemon: Latios and Latias I made them look new and cool, I called them Eon Warriors, if you want to see what they look like, please go to http://dark-latios.


**Eon Wars**

By: Luis De Hoyos/ Dark Latios

Chapter 1

Hello people, I'm Luis, before I tell you a story let me tell something about me, OK? OK! ^_^ I'm 15, I'm a boy, duh lol XD. I live in Laredo, Texas, born and raised; I'm random and weird, I make funny noises whenever I'm about to fall or going to sneeze. I get pissed off easily but I'm controlling it so everything is going be OK……….GRRRAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! LOL Just kidding! :] I draw Latios and Latias, my favorite pokemon, and there's other ones that I don't remember… . Well any way, I also draw made up Lati characters, Such as Eon Warriors, LatiDeath, and others… I also make weird but cool stories or comics, I love making comics J My self made up character is Dark Latios, the purple dark Latios .-. Purple is my favorite color, and I like something dark, soooo…..that's why ^^;

Well that's it about me, time for the story! YAY!!! ^_^

One thousand years ago, a different world where all these living creatures live, called Pokemon were under attacked by a mysterious black Pokemon. They say that this black creature is an Eon Pokemon that happens to be evil and not from that world. This black Pokemon creature name is LatiDeath, they say that he's a shadow clone, with dark shadow powers that he could destroy everything, no human can stop him and his powers. There's this other new power for Lati people that they can transform into something new and stronger for them. Latis with new forms are called Eon Warriors, their weapons are a metal glove that has a laser blade that cuts anything like a light saber from Star Wars, but with those sabers, they call them Eon Blades. The Eon Warriors are equipped with a blue or red chromatic helmets and armors for protection against LatiDeath's powers, but they didn't know that his Dark Eon Blade can completely destroy their armors. The battle began, LatiDeath saw the Eon Warriors marching and flying towards to him. LatiDeath turned on his Dark Eon Blade and create shadow clones of himself, over thousands of LatiDeath shadow clones scattered around against the Eon Warriors, fighting. Hours of fighting, LatiDeath is still unbeatable, and trapped 60 souls out of hundred of Eon Warriors, no matter what powers what they use, LatiDeath is still standing and trapped more souls. Sadly, LatiDeath trapped all the Eon Warriors, the souls will turn into shadows to give LatiDeath more power. A few minutes later, a bright light appeared from the sky, came and crashed landed on the ground in front of LatiDeath, then something came out from the object, it looked like another Eon Warrior, but this unknown Eon Warrior is purple and look younger but taller like LatiDeath, his name is Zero the legendary Dark Latios.

"You caused a lot of trouble in this world, LatiDeath, you don't belong here, you must leave this world or fight!" said Zero, pointing at LatiDeath with his Eon Blade. LatiDeath chuckled "You think you can beat me with your pathetic powers? Hmph! I will strike you down and use your soul-"

"Enough!" Zero interrupted "Leave this world or fight!"

"Let's fight then." They both began to fight.

Hours past and they are still fighting, both suffer cuts and bruises all around their bodies.

"Your powers…are stronger than I…expected" LatiDeath backs away from Zero. "But not as strong as my powers!" Then quickly flies towards Zero.

Zero then charges his Eon Blade, it glows and grows stronger, "This ends now, LatiDeath!"

They both flies towards to each other, collides with their Eon Blades, then all of a sudden they both got stabbed, everything turned quiet. Both Zero and LatiDeath stares at each other bleeding from their wounds.

"Heh…looks like it's over for you, to me, this wound will heal, and then I will finish you for good."

"I don't…think so…LatiDeath…" Zero's body glows.

"What?! What are you doing, you pathetic eon fool?!"

"Heheh…your finished…LatiDeath…" His body glows brighter and so bright that you can't see anything.

LatiDeath yells "What?! NO?! DON'T!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" his voice fades away…

Zero sacrificed his life, and also defeated LatiDeath, but their souls are still trapped inside of LatiDeath's Dark Eon Blade, the souls of the Eon Warriors were finally free, returned to their homes and celebrate. But the Eon Warriors don't know who defeated LatiDeath, but they will never forget that day.

Now, in 2008, scientists discovered the Dark Eon Blade and tries to open it, which made LatiDeath returns back to life. LatiDeath is now stronger than ever, and goes destroys everything and traps more souls, who will stop LatiDeath from destroying lives and traps souls? The Eon Warriors will, but they are afraid that he might trap them like what happen thousand years ago, Zero is gone forever but his body and soul is still inside of LatiDeath's Dark Eon Blade, but there will be next hero that can stop him.


End file.
